


You don’t know any other rich girls (10)

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya





	You don’t know any other rich girls (10)

    The drive back home was 8 hours long, they stopped for lunch around 1pm.

  
“So, Arya how are things?” Her father asked over lunch.

  
“Y’know.” She shrugged.

  
“Well no, I don’t, because you don’t talk.”

  
“Why is it that everyone is _always_ saying either that I don’t talk or I don’t shut up.”

  
“Because that is what you’re like!” Her father sounded exasperated, but he had a humorous smirk on his face. Arya couldn’t help but smile back.

  
“Things are good dad. My grades are good, I have a couple of close friends, I’m happy.” She said after a pause.

  
“Good.” He smiled, “Your mother will be expecting more than 20 words though.”

  
Arya snorted, and internally cringed knowing it was true, but it would be at least another 4 hours until she saw her mum.

  
    “Arya!” Rickon ran out the house to greet her. Rickon was 10 years old and the youngest Stark sibling, he favoured Arya to his other siblings, because whereas they treated him as the baby of the family Arya just treated him as a playmate. Arya climbed out of the car stretching before pulling her little brother in for a hug.

  
“You’re nearly as tall as me!” Arya gasped at Rickon, he grinned up at her.

  
“C’mon, Bran’s waiting inside!” Rickon started to pull Arya towards the house.

  
“Send Rob or Jon out to give me a hand.” Her father called from the rear of his car.

  
    “Arya.” Bran greeted calmly as she walked through the front door. Rickon had been right, he had been waiting for her, right inside the door.

  
“Bran.” She smiled down at him before being down to lay a hand lightly on his shoulder.

  
“We should talk.” He said flatly.

  
“Of course brother, but I need to send Jon or Robb out to help dad.”

  
“I’ll go.” Jon’s voice came from behind her. She spun on her heels to see Jon stood behind her, she grinned and threw herself into his arms.

  
“Have you shrunk cousin?” He grinned back at her. She lightly punched his arm in response and gripped him tighter.

  
“I missed you.” She said against his shoulder.

  
“You’d better go find your mother.” Jon said pulling away.

  
Arya nodded and left the boys.

  
    “Mother!” Arya called out as she made her way deeper into the house.

  
“Kitchen!” Sansa yelled back from the sofa in the living room.

  
Arya reached the kitchen where her mother was baking gingerbread cookies with Daenerys.

  
“Oh Arya,” her mother cooed wiping her hands on her apron and crossing the kitchen to wrap her into her embrace. “It’s been too long!”

  
“It’s only been 3 months.” Arya struggled to say against her mothers chest.

  
“Hi.” Dany smiled at her, giving her a light hug.

  
“Is everyone done hugging me now?” Arya sighed.

  
“No!” Robb grabbed her from behind. “Hello little sister, Jon Snow claims you’re shrinking.”

  
Arya rolled her eyes at her eldest brother.

  
“You don’t want to know what he said about you then, do you?” Arya threw back.

  
Robb threw his head back and let out a thunderous laugh.

  
“Did your father tell you about Robert?” Arya’s mother asked.

  
Arya rolled her eyes and nodded.

  
“Arya, be nice.” Her mother warned.

  
“I make no promises.” She smiled back.

  
    Arya’s phone buzzed in her pocket, she slipped it out briefly noting that it was Gendry texting her again.

  
“I’m going to go unpack..” Arya said

  
“Okay, dinner is at 6:30.” Her mother responded as she was walking out of the door.

  
Arya pulled her phone back from her pocket as she made her way up the large staircase at the front of the house.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Why am I doing this? He’s coming for me Monday morning. Is it too late to back out??? xx

* * *

**Arya:**  
You will be fine.  
Just think about the reward you’ll get when we get back to Uni ;) xx

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Hahaha thank you Miss Stark ;P xx

* * *

  
    The next few days passed in a blur. Arya played with Rickon, Bran kept telling her _they needed to talk_ , Sansa and Theon were as sneaky as ever, Robb and Jon were inseparable in winding Arya up and her parents kept walking into whichever room she was in watching her for several minutes, as though checking she was still there.

  
“Father..?” Arya asked looking up from her revision at the kitchen counter one day.

  
“Arya?” He responded.

  
“Could you please stop staring at me.”

  
“What? I’m not staring.”

  
“You are, you and mother both. It’s like you think I’m about to vanish into thin air. You haven’t seen me in 3 months, not like 14 years!”

  
“I wasn’t staring,” her father grumbled. “I’m just proud of you.”

  
Arya laughed at that.

  
“Well, as a reward for being proud of me, you get to fetch me a coffee.” Arya pouted.

  
She had always been close with her father, and knew he’d do anything for her, a coffee was just a small thing.

  
    Ned set the coffee down in front of Arya when the doorbell rung.

  
“I expect that’s Robert.” her dad declared standing in front of her.

  
“Dad.. everyone else is out.”

  
“Ohh, oh I’ll go..” He trailed off towards the door.

  
Her father always became excited when Robert was around, it was though he reverted back to his 19 year old self, not the grown man he’d become.

  
Arya ducked her head back down sighing. She hadn’t heard from Gendry since lunch time, he was on the road with his dad now, he’d sent an SOS earlier, Arya just told him to be brave.

  
“Sweetheart, are you coming to greet our guests?” He father called as he went to open the front door.

  
Arya grumbled but stood to follow him.

  
    She arrived in the hallway as her dad opened the door.

  
Stood there in the doorway was Robert Baratheon the drunken oaf, sober for once, and beside him.. Arya’s eyes ran up from his boots, up his legs and chest, until her grey eyes met his blue ones.

  
“This is my son-“ Robert was saying.

  
“Gendry?” Arya gasped as Robert also said his name. No one had noticed that Arya had spoken at the same time.

  
Arya briefly let a massive smile spread over her face, before wiping it away quickly. Gendry looked at her in shock. He composed himself and took a step forward to shake her fathers hand.

  
“It’s nice to meet you, Sir.” Gendry said.

  
Arya snorted from behind her dad.

  
“Maybe you could learn some of his manners!” Her dad teased.

  
“Certainly,” Arya said sarcastically stepping forward towards Gendry.

  
“Arya Stark,” she held her hand out to be kissed like a lady would do in a period film, he looked at her confused, then at her dad.

  
“Ignore her Gendry.” Ned Stark said clapping the lad across the shoulder.

  
“Charmed.” Arya muttered before turning to Robert. “Bobby.” She nodded to him before turning to walk back to the kitchen.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
WHAT THE FUCK?!

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
*sigh* which bit?

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
ALL of it!!

* * *

  
    “Arya you would learn more if you actually read the books rather than your phone.” Sansa said walking into the kitchen with Theon, both of them carrying several shopping bags.

  
“She gets better grades than you did Sansa.” Her mother warned.

  
“Did you meet Roberts boy?” Sansa asked Arya.

  
Arya’s head shot up to meet her sisters eyes. She blinked once trying to gage whether her sister knew anything.

  
“Yup.” Arya said eventually returning her eyes to her book.

  
Sansa laughed, Arya peered up to her, raising her eyebrows at her sister, who just smiled and shrugged at her.

  
“Ugh! I’ve studied enough!” Arya said slamming her books shut.

  
    She rose from the bench and walked into the living room. There were 3 large sofas crowded around a large coffee table all in front of a massive television set. Robb, Bran and Rickon were all sat on one sofa, Jon and Daenerys were lounged on the middle one, and Gendry sat awkwardly perched on the third. He looked incredibly awkward and out of place in the midst of her family.

  
“Have you met everyone Gendry?” Arya asked sitting on the same sofa as him, but as far away from his as she could be without sitting on the arm of the sofa.

  
“Uh, yes?” He said hesitantly.

  
“I know they’re scary, but stick with me and they won’t bother you.” Arya winked at him. “They’re all afraid of me.”

  
He blinked back in shock. Jon and Robb roared with laughter.

  
“Ignore her Gendry,” Jon said, “she thrives off of making others uncomfortable.”

  
“She’s rather good at it too.” Robb added.

  
Arya turned sticking her tongue out at Jon and Robb.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
WHAT. THE. FUCK.

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
I don’t know how to act…  
I think there’s some alien type creature controlling my mind!!

* * *

  
**Gedry:**  
Oh Gods. WTF

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
Maybe we should fess up?

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Would be a bit odd now.. Everyone would go mad?

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
Maybe.. but what are we going to do? Just sit next to each other ignoring each other, sending texts instead of talking?

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Maybe, like on our first date :) xx

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
You count that as our first date?! xx

* * *

  
Arya was smiling at the phone in her hand when Theon and Sansa walked in. Sansa sat next to Dany, and Theon plonked himself down between Gendry and Arya.

  
“Hi, I’m Theon.” he said turning to Gendry.

  
“Gendry.” he said offering Theon his hand.

  
“Nice one this one.” Theon said turning to Arya, ignoring Gendry’s hand.

  
Theon studied Arya practically squirming, then turned his attention back to an uncomfortable looking Gendry.

  
“Nice top Gendry,” Theon motioned to the t-shirt under Gendry’s zip up hoodie. He turned his head back to Arya, and frowned slightly, “I think Arya has the same one.. it was a little big on her though..”

  
Arya stood up abruptly, throwing Theon a dirty look, then she turned to Sansa and shook her head before storming off.

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
Make an excuse. Leave the room in a minute.

* * *

  
    Arya sank down on the bottom step of the staircase pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She sat like that until she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Gendry approaching. She stood up quickly, scanning around her,  when she was satisfied that no one else was around she took a step towards Gendry and kissed him.

  
“I can’t believe you’re here.” She said softly stroking his cheek. He laid his hand on top of hers and grinned down at her.

  
“I’m so confused Arya. What are we meant to do?”

  
“I don’t know.” She sighed. “I’ll try and suss it out later..”

  
Arya heard footsteps approaching.

  
“Oh yeah, the kitchen is this way.” Arya said leading Gendry away from the hall towards the kitchen.  
  
    “So, you two go to the same University!” Robert said motioning to Arya and Gendry around a mouthful of food at dinner the next day. They both froze in response.

  
“I guess.” Arya mumbled.

  
“You never seen each other before?” Robert pressed.

  
Arya and Gendry looked at one another nervously.

  
“I’ve seen him before.” Sansa spoke up. “You must have Arya. Remember when I came up last month, we were in that cafe, he jogged past. He looked right into the cafe, he must have seen you too.”

  
“They know each other.” A level voice came from down the table.

  
Everyone’s head snapped to Bran.

  
“I told you we needed to talk Arya.” Bran added.

  
“After dinner?” Arya replied.

  
Bran just nodded back.

  
“Small world ain’t it Ned.” Robert said with a smile that looked tinged with some kind of pride and cunning.

  
    Arya caught up to her sister as they all left the room after dinner.

  
“You know don’t you?” Arya said quietly.

  
Sansa’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

  
“Don’t forget I know about you and Theon.” Arya threatened.

  
“I won’t say anything.” Sansa said laying a light hand on her sisters shoulder. “I didn’t actually know, but your reaction confirmed my suspicions."

  
“Top tip though,” Theon said coming up behind Sansa, “Maybe you should save his name in your phone as something different? I mean _how_ many Gendry’s do you know? I’ll wager it was his shirt you had, and I’ll bet you’ve had more than his shirt.” Theon taunted.

  
Arya’s hand automatically made themselves into tight fists as she stepped towards Theon. She had a look in her eye that her dad always said was because of her wolf blood.

  
“You are a little shit Theon Greyjoy.” Arya spat hurling herself forward at her fathers ward, she started to punch him and he held his arms up to block the punches. Robb and Jon came around the corner at that moment.

  
“Arya, Arya!!” Jon yelled pulling her away from Theon.

  
“That’s the second strike!” Arya yelled as Jon carried her away by her shoulders and Robb grabbed her legs as she squirmed. They carried her into the living room, before dropping her down onto a sofa. Robb laughed walking off. Arya noted Gendry sat on one of the other sofas looking at her with a worried look on his face, Jon knelt down in front of Arya.

  
“What did he say to make you go all wolf-girl?” Jon smoothed her hair down.

  
“Doesn’t matter.” Arya said quietly.

  
“Are you okay?” Jon soothed her.

  
“Yes, just leave me be, please Jon.”

  
“Okay.” He stood to leave, he noticed Gendry and gave him an awkward smile.

  
“Jon?” Arya whispered, “Keep him away from me.”

  
Jon nodded lightly before leaving.

  
    Gendry’s eyes followed Jon out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Gendry moved along the sofa so he was closer to Arya.

  
“What happened?” Gendry asked softly.

  
“Theon is a dick.”

  
“Are you okay though?”

  
Arya looked up at Gendry, his face was soft and his eyes full of concern. Arya reached out for his hand and he squeezed it softly.

  
    “Arya?” Sansa said quietly coming into the room, Arya and Gendry released one another hands as Sansa took in the sight.

  
“I’m sorry about Theon, Arya, he was out of line.” Sansa said sitting down besides her sister.

  
“Robb thinks we should all go have a game of water polo? Thinks you can thump Theon properly then.”

  
Arya chuckled lightly.

  
“Water polo? You have a pool?” Gendry asked in shock.

  
“Yeah.” Sansa said rising. “Are you two coming?”

  
“I don’t have a costume.” Gendry said.

  
“Yeah, mum thought you wouldn’t, so she bought you one earlier, it’s on your sofa-bed.” Sansa said walking away.

  
    “Coming?” Arya asked standing up. Gendry stood too.

  
“I knew you were just another rich girl.” He teased her as she begun to walk away.

  
“You don’t know any other rich girls.” Arya responded turning around to look back at him.

  
He looked at her briefly in shock, he ran his eyes up and down her body then followed her away.  
      
    “Get changed, I’ll meet you back her in a minute.” Arya said kissing him outside the guest bedroom door before moving towards her own bedroom.

  
Arya rummaged through her draws to find her sports bikini, it was a two-piece suit, but it kept everything in place, great for waterpolo. She pulled her hair back off her face as she exited her bedroom. Gendry was already waiting for her.

  
“Awh Gods Arya, don’t make me look at you!” He groaned. “How am I meant to be around you like that, and your family?”

  
“Come on!” She chuckled in response.

  
    “Teams are: Theon, me, Sansa and Rickon.” Robb announced, “Verses: Arya, Jon, Gendry and father. Bran is referee.”

  
Bran sat in his chair on the side of the pool, he was in his swimming costume, and had a towel draped around him, he’d be helped into the pool once they’d finished the game.

  
“Team, here.” Father commanded, as Gendry, Jon and Arya gathered around him.

  
He explained the game to Gendry, then asked “Who’s got a plan?”

  
“Kill Theon.” Arya muttered.

  
Her dad looked at her with a flicker of concern on his face, but didn’t say anything else.

  
    The game certainly helped Arya get some anger out of her. And she only got two hits on Theon, but all the same she felt far more relaxed.

  
“You’re better than your dad!” Ned said to Gendry as he helped him get Bran into the pool.

  
“Ugh thanks.” Gendry said. “I’ve never played before.”

  
“Too fat for water polo ain’t I Ned?” Robert asked walking in to the pool hall in his swimming costume.

  
“You said it.” Ned replied.

  
Arya glanced at Robert Baratheon. Physically he was so different to his son. They both were tall and probably the same height, but Gendry was muscular and slim compared to Robert’s heavy girth. Arya noted Gendry peering at his father too. She perched herself on the pool edge and watched Gendry float around.

  
“We still need to talk.” Bran said floating past Arya.

  
“Later, I promise Bran.”

  
“Okay, later, you said that earlier though.” he said floating off again.  
  
   


End file.
